World of the Eternal Sun
by NadyaKlyueva
Summary: The story of how the two main characters from anime the "Akame ga Kill!" Akame (Akane) and Esdeath (Elsa) met in Utopia.


Prologue.

My world was like yours more than 330 years ago.

But as a result of a global catastrophe, he was completely transformed and you would not know your world in him. Of the 195 states, only two survived - Russia and Japan. Which then merged into one country under the name corresponding to the name of the planet - the Earth.

Only those people who lived in these countries survived - 150 million people in Russia, 130 million people in Japan and about 20 million refugees from other countries. That is, no more than 300 million remained from 8 billion people.

From the information that has come down to us, why it happened so, we found out that three years before the disaster the Russian government offered assistance to Japan. It was to evacuate the entire population of Japan to the territory of Russia. Since for more than 20 years before this, the Japanese islands constantly shook earthquakes and attacked devastating tsunamis. The general decision of the governments of the two countries was to concentrate all citizens on the territory of the West Siberian Plain. Because at the base of WSP lies the West-Siberian plate, thanks to which this territory is not terrible earthquakes and other geological disasters. There is also no threat of flooding.

While the unification of the Russian and Japanese peoples was going on, the number of natural and man-made disasters increased more and more in the rest of the world. In the end, it ended up almost like in the movie "2012". Only the continents have not changed places, and most of Russia is preserved.

The surviving 300 million people began to create a new world.

The moment when the planet finally calmed down gave the beginning of a new era - the era of the Eternal Sun. In your chronology, it's about 2033.

Chapter 1.

In the early years of the Sun Era, due to unexplained reasons, in families with homogeneous ethnic composition, children stopped being born. That is, where the parents were alone Russians or only Japanese, it was not possible to conceive a child. And in families where the mother and father were represented by two nations, healthy and intelligent children were born. Therefore, the natural continuation of this situation was the union of two peoples into one through intermarriage.

After about 200 years, a single nation with its appearance began to resemble the characters of the Japanese anime from your world - beautiful, fair-skinned, big-eyed, tall (women are from 170 to 190 cm tall, men are 180 to 200 cm tall). Colors of eyes and hair began to vary in all possible limits - they can be anything.

But the most important was the development of intelligence.

Because the main task of the government was to provide higher education to all citizens. Since all other states died because of the impossibility (due to their technical backwardness) to resist a global catastrophe.

With regards to the government of the state of the Earth itself, in the first hundred years of the era of the Sun, it was necessary. Beginning in the second century, when all citizens became hereditary owners of higher education, the need for government disappeared. Since the more educated a person is, the less he needs external government restraints - he is able to control himself.

But the most important reason for the rejection of the government is the creation of a common telepathic connection between all people. The emergence of telepathy was realized thanks to advances in research on the human genome. In 89, a gene was found responsible for the emergence and development of telepathy.

Since then, no one person on the planet has been alone - each of us always feels his connection with all other people living in the world and at any time (by agreement of this person) can mentally communicate with anyone.

A similar connection created protection for everyone - if someone tried to harm someone, all the other people would immediately feel it.

So that other people's thoughts do not distract from own, levels of interconnection have been created for telepathic communication.

Level 1 (the quietest, like the sound of a calm sea) - a feeling of the presence of all other people in the world.

Level 2 (louder like the sounds in the forest) - a sense of presence

close people (relatives, friends).

Level 3 (like the sound of a beautiful song) - the feeling of the presence of lover.

Accordingly, the higher the level of the desired person, the faster will establish contact with him. Optionally, you can disconnect from communication with all levels, but they will still be felt as part of yourself on a conscious level.

Chapter 2

In addition, since we did not need to maintain an army and a military-industrial complex, the development of our civilization proceeded at a heightened pace. Already in the 50th year, minerals (coal, oil) were no longer used as energy sources. Instead, we completely switched to the energy of the sun, wind and the safe atom. Thus, electricity became gratis as air. Thanks to this, through electrodialysis, it became possible to desalinate any amount of water from the oceans - finally, the eternal problem of humanity (water scarcity) was solved!

We refused money in the 15th year, when the whole system of values was rebuilt. For mankind, the development of man as such — his mind and body — has come to the fore.

To women and men began to apply by name together with a nominal suffix "Ra" (for example, Olga-Ra or Kazuki-Ra). Ra from the Russian word razum (mind). Also this syllable is in the name of the Japanese sun goddess Amaterasu (A-ma-te-ra-su). In addition, Ra is the name of the ancient Egyptian sun God. All this is in tune with the popular name of Japan - the land of the Rising Sun. Besides, in Christianity there is an expression "in every person there is a spark of God". And the syllable "Ra" on behalf of Amaterasu is a statement in every person of that very spark of God.

For telepathic communication language is not important. But if people are not alone in the same room (there are three or more of them), then either Russian or Japanese is used. It depends on the numbering of the days in the year. On even days they speak Russian, on odd days they speak Japanese.

Written language also alternates between Russian and Japanese. For technical directions, Russian is used, for creative directions - Japanese. But if you wish, you can do and vice versa.

Our way of life resembles the Spartan. Since birth, we have been devoting development of mental, creative and physical potential.

Speaking of birth itself. From the 30th onwards, all children are born separately from their parents in the Source of Mind. These are high-tech incubators in which new representatives of our people are born from the best genetic materials of their parents. In them, the embryo not only matures up to the standard 9 months, but it also reside an additional 3 years, during which the knowledge about our people and the Universe is passed on to it. When the time comes for a new person to leave the Source of Mind, he already has the knowledge that high school students have in your world.

All children of the same generation (birthday the same year) leave the Source of Mind on the same day. That is, everyone's birthday is October 1st.

After leaving Source of Mind, children up to the age of 20 live part of the time with their parents, the other part - they study in gymnasiums.

Gymnasiums are huge complexes, where 500 to 1000 people are trained. They contain everything you need for the best study of all possible subjects in the world. Also, the gymnasium offers a wide range of materials to study music, sports and so on. That is, if a student wants to prove himself in something to find his talent-possibilities for this unlimited.

After reaching the age of 20 (time of graduation from gymnasium) and up to 33 years (age of majority), each person has time to determine their favorite profession. Because each of us can do anything – for 17 years of training we get more knowledge than all your Nobel laureates combined. If a person has not one, but several favorite professions, his relatives help him to make a choice.

Chapter 3.

Thanks to the development of science and technology, all diseases were destroyed by the year 60. In addition, if the accident from human leaves only the brain, we can completely recreate his body. And in 93, of the human genome has been deleted of the gene of aging. We, people of reason, have become immortal!

Then, the world population of 550 million people. Since everyone stopped dying, in the period from 93 to 112 years new children were not created. But from the 112-year – when there was a successful terraforming of the Moon, the Source of Mind involved again.

By the time I was born (300th year), humanity had mastered the entire Solar system and successfully reached the nearest stars (60 star systems). Fast space flights (no more than 2 months of traveling a distance of 18,000 light-years to the farthest of these star systems) were carried out due to the successful use of thermonuclear energy. Extraterrestrial intelligence was not found in these systems. But we don't stop trying to find him. To do this, projects are being developed to fly to much more distant stars, and soon, in 333, on December 1, will be sent 7 ships of 300 people each in the direction of a Large Magellanic Cloud (dwarf galaxy at a distance of 160 000 light years from the Solar system) to study its nearest stars and planets.

Now the Earth is home to about 500 million people and about 1.5 billion on the planets and satellites of the Solar system. Terraforming of 60 systems is carried out by about 200 million people – that is, at the moment (330) our people are represented by 2.2 billion people.

Chapter 4.

For a person from your world, our inhabited planets will seem deserted and prehistoric, inhabited by wild animals. All this is due to the fact that we build our cities so that they visually fit into the nature of the world.

Planet Earth is the most populated of all. But even on it you will not be able to detect signs of human presence. Suburbs, where families with children live, consist of houses, carefully mimic with the environment - their color and design are adapted to the surrounding landscape, in addition, each house has its own micro-dome to protect against wild animals. And the cities and the gymnasiums is surrounded by mega-domes, through which they are invisible to outside observers (representatives of possible other less advanced civilizations).

All our technical facilities are also protected by domes. In the extraction and processing of metals, wood, etc. we use technologies that do not pollute the environment. Everything we need to create the necessities, appliances, furniture, clothing we produce, causing as little damage to our planets, and all things go into multiple processing and use – we do not have your terrible landfills.

At production of wood instead of the cut-down trees new are put. Metals, including rare earth metals, we try to extract from asteroids to impoverish the resources of our planets as little as possible.

As for food, we eat only fruits, vegetables and soy meat. It is thanks to the refusal of eat meat – not only cattle, but also poultry, fish – we have significantly reduced the level of aggression in humans, which made it possible to harmonious development of society.

Chapter 5.

My name is Elsa-Ra. I was born in the year 300 of the era of the Sun on Io (one of the 79 satellites of Jupiter), in a family of terraengineers (those who are engaged in terraforming planets). Terraforming of Io began in 138. Over the intervening 162 years, he of the icy moon turned into a beautiful world, did not concede the Earth. My parents worked on the process of completing the terraforming of Io. Besides them, I have an older brother, Akayo-Ra and an older sister – Lina-Ra.

Akayo-Ra is 7 years older than me. He realizes himself in the field of medicine. Since his graduation from gymnasium (313), he immediately went to work in the Department of improvement and development the Source of Mind

on the Earth. Thanks to his efforts, he and his colleagues have significantly improved the entire incubation process (9 months) and the transfer of the necessary knowledge (3 years) to new generations of the people of Mind over the 17 years of their activities.

Lina-Ra is 5 years older than me. She became a terraengineer, just like our parents. When I graduated from gymnasium (320), she and parents went to one of the 60 star systems-a double star Sirius for terraforming one of the planets of the Sirius system. We can get there from the Solar system for 1 month (distance 9 000 light years).

With 320 to the 330 I choose my main profession. Most of all I like to develop new thermonuclear engines for spacecraft, terraforming (family trait) and fine arts.

At the moment I live on Mercury (of course, like all other inhabited planets it is terraformed), in that part of it that is constantly facing the Sun. I set myself the task of decorating one of the astronomy rooms of my gymnasium on Io with the image of the Sun on one of its walls (of course, before that I received the consent of the teachers and students of the gymnasium).

Living on Io, the Sun does not look brighter than other stars in the sky (the distance to the Sun is 800 million km). Mercury is only 60 million km from the Sun.

Therefore, in order to capture on the wall as realistic as possible and living image of the Sun, I went to the Mercury. Of course, on sky Mercury, we can't see the real Sun. Because, like all terraformed planets and satellites, it is surrounded by a planetary power-dome. On it terrestrial duration of the day and broadcast view of the night sky from the Earth. Therefore, in order to see the real Sun, I need to fly out of the Mercury power dome on my aerocar and enter its orbit.

(Aerokar – the kind of personal transport for movement in planets and within its star system. For example, in the Solar system, it would take 20 earth hours (because the maximum speed of an aerocar is 300 million km/h) to travel the distance from the Earth to Pluto (6 billion km).

From the orbit of Mercury offers stunning views of the Sun. It is visible in all its beauty and splendor.

For the past two months (since January 15, 330) every day I am on this orbit and creating new sketches for my picture . But the more I try to grasp the essence of our main light, the more it eludes me.

Therefore, since the beginning of March, I am more and more beginning to feeling of annoyance, gradually turning into a constant dissatisfaction with myself.

Because of this, I was not surprised when today (March 15), on telepathic communication (telecommunication) with me came my sister. She said that in the last month from me is constantly increasing dark energy. Lina advised me to temporarily stop my activities on Mercury and go to Earth to our brother for advice on how to deal with this situation, at the same time and see him.

Chapter 6.

March 16, I flew to the Earth. The last time I saw a brother on the Holiday of Birth (1 October) in the year 325. Over the past 5.5 years, he has succeeded even more in the field of medicine. Thanks to his developments, in the Source of Mind, new generations of the people of Mind began to assimilate even more information than before. During his lunch break, I met him in the Park at the medical research Institute.

Akaio, as all the representatives of the people of the Mind, beautiful, high, his eyes grey, and hair - bluish black.

He said, that, as and Lina, feels the emergence of in me aggression, that not tend to current people. For me it was a shock – that because of the failures with the creation of the picture in the last two months, I began to experience aggression, like most people before the global catastrophe. I also learned that this happens to one person per 1000.

And after all this, he revealed to me the secret of what is actually happening on Mars (for most people, Mars is a planet of rest for those who need new inspiration for their profession or want to change it to another). In fact, Mars is a planet of destruction of dark energy, aggression and anger. Those who are there, call him the Arena.

Previously, I described that in the gymnasiums, we fulfill our potential – in science, art and sport.

Since the creation of the civilization of the people of Mind, women and men have the same rights and opportunities in everything. This were expressed not only in the intellectual plan, but, thanks to the development of medicine, and in the physical. That is, women and men are equally strong – in their physical performance, both of them are superior to your most famous Olympic Champions.

In the Arena is given the output of aggression through the most dangerous sports-martial arts, which include not only fist fights, but also battles on sword. Since our medicine is able to completely restore the human body (even if of left only the brain) in just three hours, these martial arts are really terrible. Opponents can cripple each other to such an extent that the bodies are only bloody stumps. Not to die, on the head wears a special helmet that will not be damaged during these fights. If its owner begins to lose a large amount of blood, it is automatically recognized as a loser, the fight ends, and the space between the head and helmet is filled with a special life-giving fluid that supports brain activity until its owner is placed in the Source of the Recovery, where his body is recreated anew.

I was horrified by this information. But Akayo calmed me down. He said that without aggression people would not have survived in primitive times. It has given us the opportunity to take a dominant position among living beings on Earth. Of course, when people are no longer threatened by other creatures, aggression began to interfere, and it began to get rid of our civilization. On the other hand, we now live in a relatively safe Space, but no one knows what creatures are waiting for us outside our 61 star systems. Therefore, for the expedition that is sent to a Large Magellanic Cloud December 1, 333 years as part of 2,100 people, we need people who have aggression, so they can protect themselves from a hostile, intelligent creatures, if they meet them.

While I was assimilating the shocking information, Akayo asked me if I wanted to be a part of this expedition. Of course, I was very attracted to this idea, but I was afraid that I would need to be among a gang of thugs. My brother said that after a couple of weeks on Mars, I wouldn't be much different from them. I was indignant, he laughed.

"I was in the Arena too" - Akayo said.

"What? How is this possible? Why you was aggressive?" - I asked in amazement.

"I have not always succeeded in my work. A year after my admission to the research Institute, I had a stagnation in the transfer of knowledge in one of the Source of Mind. In one week I was furious" - he replied.

"But why I felt nothing on telecommunication?" - I asked.

"I then reduced to a minimum the telecommunication with all people. I didn't want to bother you. In addition, I was very scared of my feelings and asked for help from the main Professor of our research Institute. He told me about the Arena" - replied the brother.

"From June 10 to August 10, 314 I participated in the battles in the Arena. More than half of them I won. A couple of times, when losing, I visited the Source of the Recovery. At the same time, I myself sent three opponents to them. Thanks to these battles, my aggression was" – continued Akayo.

"And how many fights did you have?" - I asked.

"Standard 58 (I was able to enter the second round of the competition). Most of all I was like it karate. I have never loser in it" - Akayo said proudly.

"The sooner you get to the Arena, the better. But of course, before that you need to work out in one of the sports clubs. It will take about a week for you to refresh your combat skills and not disgrace me" - he continued laughing.

"Because some of my friends have a habit of flying there once every 4 years and dropping off steam" - Akayo explained.

"And you have a lot of such a friends?" – with fear I asked.

"Do not be afraid, only 3 - two of them, my colleagues, Isamu-Ra and Oleg-Ra, the third, Akane-Ra – engineer for the development of thermonuclear engines. By the way, is this one of your three favorite professions?" - he asked.

"Yes, that's right" - I confirmed.

"Great, just the other day she told me she was going to there in a couple of weeks. You can go there together. And in these two weeks you will have time to prepare for the battles" – Akayo was delighted.

Looking at his smiling face, I'm already here on the Earth, I wanted to punch my brother on the head (the benefit he wasn't wearing combat helmet).

So, from today (March 16) to the end of the month I live and train my fighting techniques in a sports club near my brother's research Institute.

(Sports clubs are large complexes with stadiums, residential sections, where they are engaged in all kinds of sports and live those who briefly want to escape from their professions).

Chapter 7.

On April 1 I went to Mars. Akayo flew on his aerocar to walk me out. Together with him was arriving flying another aerocar, that Akane-Ra, with which I will arrive at the Arena together.

I expected that she would be like our sister – Lina-Ra (above average (185 cm) height, light blue eyes, platinum-colored hair). Instead, its growth proved as and my (180 centimeters), eyes-green, and hair – red. And they were very long-almost to the ground.

"Hi, Ellie!" - laughing said Akane.

"I'm Ellie to my family. All the others should address me Elsa-Ra" - I was indignant.

"I'm older you by only 3 years. In addition, you have a funny reason for flying into the Arena - the picture don't created" - Akane snapped.

"It's not just a picture, it's a image of the Sun!" - I was furious.

"Yes, even the rings of Saturn, it's just a landscape, not a job in the technical departments" – with irony in his voice replied Akane.

"Girls, do not quarrel, take care of your enthusiasm for the Arena" – laughed Akayo.

"Shut up, introduced me to such a bitch" - with anger I replied.

"I want to meet you in my first fight. I'll cut you into small pieces, only a helmet with a bad head will remain!" - the rage in his voice I turned to Akane.

"Well, Yes, and cows can fly. I have 5 years of experience fighting in the Arena, besides I am a master in handling the katana. From 290 fights I lost only 41 times. I stopped by the sports club where you practiced. You're good with a sword, but I will win over you in 10 seconds" – summed up Akane.

"Oh, you ..." - I boiled.

"Break, girls" – was quick to intervene, Akayo.

"Ellie, relax. In the first combat you would still not meet with Akane. You will be on one of the 365 parts of the Arena (they correspond to the days of the year on Earth. That is, if a new member has arrived, for example, on January 1, then it is sent into the 1st part of the Arena). For each part of the concentrated 30 beginners and 30 experienced fighters (veterans). In the first round (29 days) beginners and veterans fight separately. At the battle results of the first round, in the second round (also 29 days) gets by the best 15 of 30 fighters from beginners and veterans.

That is, you you can battle with Akane in the best case only on 30 day fighting on Arena, in the worst – on 58 day. Since the choice of the opponent depends on the draw. But the most important thing to do is to enter the second round of competitions. You will appear in the Arena for the first time. Do you have enough strength and ambition to get around half of the other newbies" – asked my brother.

"In order to put her in its place, that's enough!" - I answered.

"Oh, please! I think after the first round I personally will have to escort what remains of you and your pride to send to Earth for comfort to the older brother" – brazenly smiling, retorted Akane.

"Akayo, how did you run into her? She same any human can piss off!" - I asked my brother, panting with rage.

"I met her, rather her katana, 15 Jul 314. She was only 16 at the time.

I underestimated her abilities, and I ended up in the Source of the Recovery.

After that, she is one of my best friends" - Akayo replied.

"Alright, she's your best friend, but from now on she's my biggest opponent in the Arena!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"What fervor from the beginner, and all for you, Akane!" he said with a grin.

"I already adore her, my dear" – with a mocking tone said Akane.

"Why do you call him dear? A bitch like you wouldn't dare be so familiar with my brother!" - I threw Akane with anger, clenching my fists.

"Hush, hush, Ellie" - Akayo said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Get ahold of yourself. Besides, it's time for you to leave. The draw for the new series of battles will take place tomorrow, at 6 am earth time. It's already 16 o'clock. You should go. Good luck to you and make up with Akane" - laughing, he finished.

"I will make up with her when I send her to the Source of the Recovery!" –

I answered with anger.

Now are already laughed them both.

Panting from pent-up emotions, I literally ran into your aerokar and not waiting until on aerokare soar Akane, I went into the Mars.

Chapter 8.

By 16.30 on April 1 I flew to Mars. I landed on the 92nd (out of 365) part of the Arena. Akane of course, I didn't begin to wait, immediately went to sign up for the draw of contestants fighting in the center 92 of the Arena. After completing my registration, I went to the residential sector of this part. Like all fighters, I was given a separate cottage with all amenities and the sets of combat clothing for melee combat (Hand) and swords (Blade). They were painted green (the color of my hair).

The easiest is, of course, Hand - 5 kilos. Thanks to him much easier to tolerate attacks of mild to moderate severity and for a longer time in the ring. Heavy blows he cannot stand, and if more than two such attacks, its carrier is considered a loser.

Set Blade is heavier 10kg. Feature is the same as the Hand, only in relation to strikes with bladed weapons.

I tried on both sets and the Blade I liked more - into it feels safer and stronger.

By 6 am on April 2, I arrived at the fight center in the hall of announcement of the results of the draw for the first round of competitions. Together with me, inside there were both beginners, and veterans – all 60 people. Akane I saw almost immediately-its red color hair was evident from afar. Feeling my piercing glance, she looked over at me and winked. I flashed, and looked away.

In the first round, within 29 days the contestants grapple with each of the fighters of his category (novice or veteran). Just a day is 15 fights from 7 am to

10 pm on 2 arenas for beginners and veterans. For each battle is given 1 hour – the first 30 minutes – hand-to-hand combat, the second 30 minutes-sword fighting.

Rarely when during melee fights manage to bring the enemy down. Therefore, most of the efforts the fighters have to fight with swords, which very often applied not just simple punches to the body and cut arms, legs, and even head from his shoulders.

And this is very unpleasant, because if you receive open wounds, in the Source of the Recovery you need to stay 30 minutes. If you cut off hand or leg – hour, and if there was only a head in a helmet – 3 hours.

It is very annoying when your fight is scheduled for 9 pm (the last hour of the tournament on the day), and after to 1 hour of the night you need to spend in the Source of the Recovery, and a new battle starts at 7 am (first hour of the tournament on the day) the next day.

The announcement of the results of the draw for the first round of competitions began. It turned out, my first fight will take place at 12 o'clock. My first opponent is 25-year-old Henry-Ra.

Before my time came, I decided to look at on fights of the future rivals. Despite the fact that they also competed for the first time, all 5 matches left a truly impressive feeling. Especially when during the 2nd fight with swords Kira-Ra

(20-year-old girl) lopped arms and legs of his 40-year-old opponent Vadim-Ra.

Finally, 12 o'clock. I went out in my green Hand, and Henry-Ra – in yellow. Since I underestimated his experience, he was able to beat me in karate. But as soon as I focused on my rage towards Akane, I was able to cut off his left hand in the battle of the katanas. At the same time, I myself have not received any serious wounds. As a General result of the battle, I win!

After that, I was in euphoria. But my joy in the late afternoon gone because of my "liked" opponent. I was not lucky to meet her in the Park 92 parts.

"I congratulate you. Only victory over a boy isn't worth too much. So don't get cocky" - Akane told me.

"I understand that without you. But I proved to myself that I will be able to withstand the battle Arena" – with malice I answered.

"It's just a battle of the first round for beginners. They are insignificant compared to the second round" – said Akane. "Please, be more serious about the next fights" - she continued.

"I don't understand, why do you really need my successful promotion in the competition?" - I asked, perplexed.

"I want fight with you in the second range" – simply answered Akane, moving from me.

I was left standing in the Park in the same place for a few more minutes, absolutely not knowing his real feelings for Akane – hate, or curiosity, why she pays me so much attention?

Chapter 9.

I lost my next two fights. But after that, once I was understanding how to use my most powerful combat skills, I won 10 fights in a row. Having become conceited, I lost 3 fights in a row. Gathering strength I won 5 times in a row. But, as for 21 days of fights I was exhausted, in the following 8 fights I won a half. As a result, I won in 20 fights, and in 9 – I lost. With these results, I was able to get into the second round of the competition.

The list of participants of the second round was announced on the last day of the first round, April 30, at 11 pm. Of course, among them was Akane.

"I'm very happy for you, you were able to impress me!" - with a warm note inside voice told me Akane.

"Thank you, now we can fight as equal rivals" – I answered.

"It is too early to talk about of "equal rivals". But you cool!" - Akane laughed.

Without expecting such friendly feelings from her, I could not respond to her praise. Since then, I have completely ceased to understand their feelings for her-do I hate her, or begin to feel sympathy?

The draw for the second round took place the next day (May 1), at 6 am (as for the first round). The moment I've been waiting for a month now is to find out when I can fight Akane! To my great regret, this day will come only on May 17. Again it is necessary to be patient and to carry out before this important day 16 more fights. I'm was upset.

Akane hastened to reassure me.

"Don't be so upset with me. After all, our battle is not appointed on May 29, 9 pm" - she said.

"Lame excuse. With the same success we could fight today, at 7 in the morning " - I answered bitterly.

And then something unexpected happened. Akane hugged me! I flashed and pushed her away.

"What are you doing, I hate you!" - I almost shouted.

"Do you believe that yourself? You remember that fighters of Mars minimize all levels of the telecommunication (so as not to transfer his aggression to other people), but even so, I feel that in the last couple of weeks I switched for you from 1st level to 2nd" – looking into my eyes said Akane.

"What? How did you understand that? I myself barely feel now even my family" - I was taken aback.

"Because I have much more experience on Mars. I'm not only fighting here, I'm training my telepathic abilities. If we were not in the Arena right now, you would have felt me and your family at once" - Akane said, coming closer to me.

"You lie, I don't believe you!" - screamed I.

"May 30, when the second round is over, you will see this. And now, I must prepare for my battle, because it will be an hour later" – said with a laugh, Akane, turned and walked away.

This whole situation has completely unsettled me. That's probably why

I lost my first fight in the second round, which took place at 1 pm.

I even got chopped off my right arm and left leg, so I had to spend two hours in the Source of the Recovery. And after all until this, in the first range, in its the most severe battle, I have lost only left hand!

But, gathering strength, I was able to win 3 times in a row. Then 2 times lost. The next 10 fights alternated victories and defeats. So, by 3 pm on may 16,

I had 8 victories and 8 defeats in the second round.

Chapter 10.

It happened! May 17th! The day I prove to Akane that she can't just hurt the artist's feelings and take his work lightly.

I could not even sleep properly last night-because I was overwhelmed by a variety of emotions in relation to Akane - from feelings of anger to (which was the most inexplicable for me), you can say, some incomprehensible sympathy towards her.

In 8.30 I arrived at the arena. Our fight is in half an hour. Akane has not yet been seen. But, after 10 minutes I finally saw her. As I expected, her clothing was red and her long hair was plaited into two large braids. In her Hand she moved like a predator – her movements were smooth, quietly and fast.

"Hi, Ellie!" - she said Hello as on the day of our first meeting. "You will finally commit your "terrible" revenge. I waited for this fight with the same impatience, as well as you" – solemnly told Akane.

"Hi, Akane! I'll show you what I can do!" - I answered.

And our hand-to-hand fight began. The first 10 minutes we evaluated each other, not inflicting particularly strong blows. But in the next 5 minutes, we hit each other with a hail of blows. Three of them proved average weight of for me, and on Akane I was able inflict only one such a blow. After 10 minutes, the victory in the fist fight was counted Akane.

During a 5-minute break, we changed into a Blade. It is time to fight on the katanas. Knowing that for Akane these fights in much greater esteem than melee, I gave the most attention in training them. So I hoped that even if I lost to her in a fist fight, I could win back on the katanas.

I had hoped for nothing. Already during the first two minutes Akane intercepted the initiative, and I had to go on the defensive. She struck a fan of blows. Already on the 5th minute I was covered with wounds. I got furious – I had reached the second round, managed to win it half of the fights! But fighting with Akane I realized, that she real master, and surpasses all my previous opponents. In 10 minutes, she cut off my left arm.

I lost.

Chapter 11.

Until 11 o'clock I was in the Source of the Recovery. Although I knew I still had 12 fights ahead of me, I didn't care.

I couldn't win my main battle in the Arena.

All previous wins were for me to look just a mockery of me. I decided to lose my last battles on Mars because winning them would mean nothing to me.

But then something strange happened. I felt like someone was trying to get on telepathic communication with me, which shouldn't have been the case since

I had reduced all my 2 levels of telecommunication to a minimum.

"Talk to me" - I heard a woman's voice.

"Who are you? How did you get in touch with me?" - I asked in amazement.

"Don't you recognize? It's me, Akane, I'm talking to you on the third level of telecommunications" – I heard in response.

"Third? I don't have this level, because I don't have the lov ..." in a panic I said.

"Let's meet in the Park in half an hour. I'll explain" - replied Akane.

The third level of telecommunications, Akane - all mixed up in my head. But the main thought was that this is impossible – I couldn't fall in love with Akane! On buckling legs, I barely made it to the Park. Akane sat on one of the benches under the maple.

"Ellie, are you all right?"- Akane greeted me with participation.

"Yeah..., it's all right" – barely pronouncing the words, I said.

"But it's not about that. How could you and I have a third level of telecommunication?" - I asked, barely breathing.

"To explain this, let us use it now" - Akane replied with a smile.

"Okay" - I agreed.

Then we began to communicate telepathically.

"As you know, your brother and I have known each other since 314. He told me about you, Lina, your parents. Already then, I found you interesting. He told me that you really like flying on aerokars. That you admire those who go to the farthest frontiers of the known Cosmos. But knowing that to become space scouts, you have to go through the Arena, your whole family did everything possible to distract you to other activities. That's why you had three professions to choose from, but none of them has yet become truly interesting for you. In fact, you want to be a space scout."

At that moment, I looked at her with amazement.

"Yes. After all, one of your professions, like mine, is the development of thermonuclear engines. You subconsciously want to be closer to your dream.

So am I."

After these telewords (words spoken telepathically) she squeezed me by the left arm. Since I was in full knockout, I didn't pull it back.

"In the last 16 years of my life, I went to the Arena 5 times to find someone with the same dream. When this year, Akayo told about you having aggression, I realized that this person is you. I went to the Arena 6 times for you."

Following spoken telewords, she grabbed me by the shoulders and looked straight in the eye.

"When I saw your blue eyes, the color of the ocean, I knew you were the one I'd been looking for half my life. That's why I specially infuriated and provoked you, to you most strongly want to pass to the second round and face me.

Only those who were able to get to the second round, are eligible to participate in the expedition to the Large Magellanic Cloud December 1, 333. And the more victories you have, the more chances to get into this expedition. Please win the last 12 fights. For me."

After these words she kissed me.

I, not knowing why, didn't want to push her away.

Chapter 12.

Since then, the remaining 12 days of the fighting, we lived in the same cottage. I was able to win 7 of the remaining fights. In the end, I won in 15 of the 29 battles of the second round. Together with the results of the first round, I won 35 fights out of 58.

For a beginner, my result was phenomenal.

Thanks to this, I was able to join Akane in the expedition to the Large Magellanic Cloud.

All the time before the expedition (from June 1, 330 to December 1, 333) I was retrained as a pilot of a spacecraft. Akane was retrained as Board engineer.

And now, this day has come. All seven ships with 2100 members of the expedition on board, will have to fly from earth's orbit at 12 noon on December 1, 333.

On the main square of the Earth, at 11 o'clock, gathered not less than 100 thousand people for wires of expedition.

Among them was my whole family – my parents, Lina, Akayo. Akane was also saw off by her parents and younger sister Kurome-Ra. She was very similar to Akane – red hair, only her eyes are black, not green.

It was hard to say goodbye to everyone. After all, our expedition will last 10 years. But thanks to telecommunications we will feel them anywhere-even in the opposite part of the Universe!

At 11.30 am I, Akane and the other members of the expedition climbed on arokar's on the earth's orbit and locked onto their ships. Holding hands with Akane, we entered our new, space house.


End file.
